barneyfriendsfandomcom-20200216-history
A Package of Friendship
A Package of Friendship is The 40th and Final episode from Season 5 of Barney & Friends. Plot After a close friend, Samantha, moves away, Barney and the kids set up a special package to send to her! They learn all about the importance of friendship. Educational Theme: Friendship Song List #Barney Theme Song #Being Together #The Airplane Song #If All the Raindrops #Please and Thank You #Oh Where Has My Teddy Bear Gone #The Barney Bag #Old King Cole #Mr. Knickerbocker #I Put a Smile On #I Love You Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Kim *Stephen *Robert *Ashley *Scooter McNutty *Miss Etta Kette Notes *Samantha has never appeared in any Barney & Friends episodes. However, two photos of her were seen in this episode. In the photos, viewers see Samantha's cat Herman, her new house and her new school. *It is revealed that Samantha's favorite song was Mr. Knickerbocker, which has also been a favorite song of Barney, Baby Bop, and Jason. *At the end, the Barney Doll stands next to a miniature camera. *This is Ashley's last appearance in the television series. *Robert wear the same clothes from Super Scrambler!. And a short hair. *Ashley wear the same clothes from The Lonely Little Number. And a pony tail. *The Season 5 Barney doll is the same from "Fun With Feet". *The Barney costume used in this episode was also seen on "A Different Kinds of Homes In The World". *The camera from On the Move returns in this episode. *This episode is very similar to the Season 1 finale Everyone is Special. *After "I Love You", The Gang saying Goodbye "Bye Samantha" "So Long Samantha Love You", (radio ends). is used. *Samantha is mentioned, throughout this episode. There are even two photos of her seen in this episode. In the photos, viewers see Samantha's cat Herman, her new house and her new school. *This is the last TV appearance of Ashley. Clip from A Package of Friendship! # Barney Theme Song (Room for Everyone's version) (Clip from A Package of Friendship! and Audio from Room for Everyone!) # Green Grass Over!!!!! (Clip from A Package of Friendship! and Audio from Painting with Hands and Feet and Sharing is Caring!) # Barney comes to life (Sharing is Caring!) (Clip from A Package of Friendship! and Audio from Sharing is Caring!) # Barney Being Together (1999 version) (Clip from A Package of Friendship! and Audio from You've Got to Have Art!) # Hi Ashley (Good, Clean Fun!) (Clip from A Package of Friendship! and Audio from Good, Clean Fun!) # Barney is writing a letter! (Clip and audio from A Package of Friendship! and Audio from A "Little" Mother Goose) # Samatha's picture! (Clip and audio from A Package of Friendship! and Audio from A Picture of Friendship!) # Barney's hat for pilot! (Clip and audio from A Package of Friendship! and Audio from Let's Build Together!) # Barney The Airplane Song (1992 Version) (Clip from A Package of Friendship! and Audio from Going Places!) # Hi BJ (Up We Go!) (Clip from A Package of Friendship! and Audio from Up We Go!) # I wish you can fly of to samatha! (Clip and audio from A Package of Friendship! and Audio from Barney's Sense-Sational Day! and Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm!) # Barney's Closet (Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons) (Clip from A Package of Friendship! and Audio from Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons) # BJ puts a picture to make a photos! (Clip and audio from A Package of Friendship! and Audio from A Picture of Friendship!) # Samatha's first! (Clip and audio from A Package of Friendship! and Audio from Imagine That!) # Barney If All the Raindrops (Trading Places' version) (Clip from A Package of Friendship! and Audio from Trading Places!) # Say Candy! (Clip and audio from A Package of Friendship! and Audio from Making A Move! (2005)) # Baby Bop having a tea party! Scooter is cup is empty! (Clip and audio from A Package of Friendship! and Audio from Grownups for a Day!) # Hi Baby Bop (Barney's Musical Scrapbook) (Clip from A Package of Friendship! and Audio from Barney's Musical Scrapbook!) # Baby Bop having a tea party! (Clip and audio from A Package of Friendship! and Audio from Good Job!) # Scooter and Miss Etta always to remember to be polite! (Clip and audio from A Package of Friendship! and Audio from A Splash, Party Please!) # Barney Please and Thank You (1997 Version) (Clip from A Package of Friendship! and Audio from Let's Eat!) # Audio from A Package of Friendship! # Barney Theme Song (A Package of Friendship!'s version) (Clip from Our Earth, Our Home! and Audio from A Package of Friendship!) # Green Grass Over! (Clip from Painting with Hands and Feet and Audio from A Package of Friendship!) # Barney comes to life (A Package of Friendship!) (Clip from A Perfectly Purple Day! (episode) and Audio from A Package of Friendship!) # Barney Being Together (1998 Version) (Clip from Barney's Best Manners Your Invitation to Fun! and Audio from A Package of Friendship!) # Hi Stephen (A Package of Friendship!) (Clip from Count Me In! and Audio from A Package of Friendship!) # Kids is writing rhymes!! (Clip and audio from A "Little" Mother Goose and Audio from A Package of Friendship!) #A Picture in the park! (Clip and audio from A Picture of Friendship! and Audio from A Package of Friendship!) #Wearing buildings for children! (Clip and audio from Let's Build Together! and Audio from A Package of Friendship!) #Barney The Airplane Song (1998 Version) (Clip from An Adventure in Make-Believe and Audio from A Package of Friendship!) #Hi BJ (A Package of Friendship!) (Clip from It's a Happy Day! and Audio from A Package of Friendship!) #Let's make a pretend movie! (Clip and audio from Barney's Sense-Sational Day! and Audio from A Package of Friendship!) #Mother Goose says "What you mean!". (Clip from Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm! and Audio from A Package of Friendship!) #Barney's Closet (A Package of Friendship!) (Clip from You Are Special! and Audio from A Package of Friendship!) #It's a Picture!!! (Clip from A Picture of Friendship! and Audio from A Package of Friendship!) #Candys (Clip from Sweeter Than Candy and Audio from A Package of Friendship!) #The feathers! (Clip from A Picture of Health and Audio from My Favorite Things! and A Package of Friendship!) #Barney If All the Raindrops (1998 version) (Clip from What's That Shadow? and Audio from A Package of Friendship!) #Say Ice Cream! (Clip and audio from Making A Move! (2005) and Audio from A Package of Friendship! and It's Time for Counting!) #Desert for Ice Cream Is Ready! (Clip and audio from All Mixed Up! and Audio from Five Kinds of Fun!, I Can Do That! and A Package Of Friendship!) # # Clip from A Package of Friendship (From: Old King Cole) # Barney Old King Cole (Come Blow Your Horn!'s version) (Clip from A Package of Friendship! and Audio from Come Blow Your Horn!) # Say Friends for the Old King Cole (Clip and audio from A Package of Friendship! and Audio from Barney's Sense-Sational Day!) Category:Barney & Friends Second Generation